


A Slytherin's Satisfaction

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-28
Updated: 2004-08-20
Packaged: 2018-09-30 08:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10158971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Who ever knew that walking in on a deliciously naked Harry Potter would change the way Draco Malfoy thinks and feels?  [..TBC..]





	1. Straight From the Showers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scolastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

That is: I do not own! Please do not sue me! (Trust me, it wouldn’t be worth it).

Chapter: 1/?

§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§

Straight From The Showers

§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§

Walking in on Harry Potter naked caused an epiphany.

Believe it or not, I, Draco Malfoy, was changed in that moment.

Sliding out of the shower, the steam billowing around him... droplets running down to the depths found only below his waist.

Beautiful.

Jaw dropped, eyes bulging, Harry blushing. So beautiful.

Walking forward, practically drooling, never taking my eyes off his.

Jade eyes that have never seen jaded, or so I believed, stared back into mine.

Slipping on a towel, hiding himself, I moaned at the loss of beauty.

Hair still wet, clutching the towel in a death grip, caught in my silver sight.

Confusion, a slight fear, his eyes betrayed him.

His eyes told me everything.

Still fully clothed, I would do anything if he would just touch me.

My eyes, I believe, showed the lust I felt, the want that was forcing me forward, the need that only he has ever made me feel.

Believe it or not, I, Draco Malfoy, got my reality check when Harry Potter stepped into my world naked.

Quidditch toned body, undeniable six-pack. I would do anything to get my hands on that.

Moving forward slightly, letting me know he was indeed real. Not just one of my many fantasies.

“Don’t hide,” I believe I croaked out finally.

Blind panic seemed to seize him, like an electric shock only caused by natural lightning, making him sprint into action.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” As hard as he might try, that sentence could never convince me that he was not scared shitless.

My turn to move forward. The word I tried to bite back spilt over my lips. “Beautiful.”

He seemed to understand, could no longer deny what he had seen in my eyes. The lust that had been building for years, ever since we hit the age of fourteen. No longer deniable, he came to me.

Striding forward, out of the mist from the shower, pulling me against him, whispering “strip.”

Such a simple word, I followed the command shamelessly. Ripping clothes off, with his assistance. Then he gasped as he realized...

Scarred.

We can’t all be perfect like Harry.

Just as long as he always kisses away at my many scars. Soothing them away with his tongue.

One of the many things I’ve forgiven him for.

Being beautiful, only in my eyesight.

So so beautiful.

Believe it or not, he thinks I’m beautiful too.

He always has.

§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§

Notes: I have absolutely no idea where this came from. I was going to have Draco be bloody gorgeous as well, but I figured he might as well show the scars of his childhood where he was taught to be a Death Eater... that is of course, before Harry came along.

Review! I know it’s kind of strange; I don’t even know how I feel about it. I'll be posting other stories that are not as short and cryptic as this is. I'm sorry if you were excepting something more in-depth. Next posting, I'll see what I can do. And even if you guys DID like this, then I'll make sure to try and write some more vague... stories (although I can't really call this a story. So I'll call it "a submission")

Review!!!  
-Rivere Fenix


	2. Where 'This' is Headed

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

2/?

§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§

Where 'This' is Headed

§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§

Bumping into Potter walking out of the potions classroom.

Such an intimate contact for someone that’s been as deprived as I am.

Full body flush up against mine. 

He feels so good to touch.

Hard muscles rippled as they adjusted to the feel of me.

Stepping back to take in his reaction.

He seems as speechless as I am.

Golden Boy really doesn’t have something to say? Yes well, I’m right there along with him.

Green eyes flash in fury, before taking in the look on my face.

Had my expression given me away?

Suddenly the corridor clears; we’re standing alone in the middle of a deserted Hogwarts.

Who would have guessed that I could have escaped everything by just touching Harry Potter? By simply bumping into Potter?

I should have done this years ago, when I first felt the pull. He’s electric, extremely sexy; I’ve denied myself for far too long.

It seems like the gods are smiling down on me today.

Pushing me up against the wall, so demanding he can be. Kind of kinky, I think I like it.

Asking me what the hell I want, why am I looking at him like that?

I can’t say anything because his hands are around my neck. No pressure on my throat, just a slight threat, a warning not to play with him.

If only he knew how I wanted to play…

He sees me plead with my eyes, wordlessly asking him if it’s all right.

His worn hands drop suddenly, lightly resting on my broad shoulders. 

“Why are you doing this to me?” Was all he asked. Such a vague question.

But alas! A question I can answer with a question.

“What exactly am I doing to you…Harry?” Slightly smirking, I am a Malfoy after all.

Groaning, but flashing a gorgeous smile in my direction, he didn’t miss his name tumble from my mouth.

Now he freely pushes himself into my body. Good Lord, I can feel what I’m doing to him.

I gasp, and start to create friction. Trying desperately to get more before he realizes he’s entering a very dangerous game.

Should I warn him? Save him? Corrupt him like I wish to?

Pulling away from me, no no no, its not supposed to end this quickly.

Still moving farther away, leaving me against the wall, before pulling me along with him. 

“Come…” Mmm, Harry, I’ll come whenever you want me to. “We’re not alone.”

Oh.

Pulling me along, were hidden by shadows, walk into a deserted room. I like where this is headed.

Moaning at the sensations he’s causing me.

Yes, oh yes, I love where this is heading.

§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§

Notes: So, there you have it. Still pretty strange, I'm just writing anything that comes to mind. Hopefully it flowed nicely, and if not then point it out and I shall change it. Review if you liked, loved, hated, loathed this story! -Rivere Fenix


	3. Into Gryffindor Territory

  
Author's notes: What gives our favorite Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, the ultimate bliss? Unadulterated satisfaction? ...Our favorite Gryffindor, Harry Potter, that's who. Now add strange situations and read about their first times. [..TBC..]  


* * *

Disclaimer: Characters and all that good stuff belong to J.K. Rowling. No, I don’t own either Draco Malfoy or Harry Potter, because if I did, I would force them out of the closet and into the Great Hall... during dinner. On the Head Table. Smearing each other with chocolate syrup and whip cream (cliché) and then they would be lick each other clean with their very talented tongues. And then AFTER that, I would have them.... (Okay, I’ll be stopping now, before this disclaimer becomes X-rated.)

Hey, all! Have fun reading. Yes, this one is yet another one-shot that leaves you feeling kind of empty, but allows your mind to fill in what goes on. ;D Am I evil? 

§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§

Into Gryffindor Territory

§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§

 

Last night I dreamt of Granger.

Not in a sexual way, Thank God, but in compatible silence. 

And suddenly, in my dream, she morphed into Potter. 

Bushy brown hair became wild and black, brown eyes changed to different shades of green, pale skin tanned gracefully, girlish figure panned out into a rugged and manly build. 

After seconds of watching Potter, I threw myself at him. I expected myself to kick his ass (again – only in my dreams) --- but I didn't.

My hands traveled under his jumper, across his chest, up his neck, down his back, to his ass, and he surprised me. 

I guess I thought he would fight me with fists of his own, or yell sexual harassment, but he didn't.

He started to do things with his own hands that I didn’t expect anyone, ever to do, to find all the right spots to hit. 

And I never thought of him as doing this to anyone, let alone me. 

But now, waking up and finding myself in such a state, I found myself troubled, groggy, sleepy, and horny. What’s a boy to do? 

And that is how I found my way padding along dark and freezing cold corridors walking the familiar path to the Gryffindor tower. (You don't have enemies and not know where they sleep…) 

It didn’t take long for me to charm my way past a very sleepy Fat Lady. 

And it wasn't that hard to find myself in Potter's room, to find Potter's bed, and last of all to find Potter himself. 

But how I found myself poking and prodding Potter away while simultaneously casting a silencing charm, I’ll never know. 

"Potter, wake UP!" 

He shifted slightly and opened one eye, glanced my way and started muttering, "No way, another dream, go away, Draco isn't here, another dream..." 

Ah, so Potter has been dreaming about me, has he? 

Bending over at the waist, my mouth positioned right above his ear.

"Oh, but its not a dream, Potter." 

His eyes open frantically; it must have been my breath in his ear, trailing down his neck, seeping into his skin. 

"MALFOY?! What are you doing here?! No way, this is not real, this can't be real, Malfoy would NOT be in the Gryffindor Tower at midnight to come see me..."

My lips descended on his, to keep him quiet, my mind reminded me. But I knew it wasn't true. 

I kissed him, knowing about the silencing charm, knowing about the consequences, because… I wanted to. 

And a Malfoy gets whatever he wants, whenever he wants it. 

And right now... I want a very willing Harry Potter under me.

§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§..§

Next chapter: Another one-shot that has absolutely nothing to do with this one. If you guys are interested in what happens AFTER, then go to foreverfandom.net, my username is : HPxDMsandwich. Why I actually write the endings there and NOT here, I don't know. I had already posted "chapter 2" here, and thought it weird to update "chapter 1" with its ending, by deleting ''Where 'This' is Headed''. So sorry about that. If this made no sense to you, sorry. ;D Don't mind me ramblings. REVIEW!


End file.
